


Desire

by Marii410



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Mention Of Dream
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― Chcę, żebyś pojechał ze mną do studia tatuażu i podrobił zgodę, która będzie mi tam bardzo, ale to bardzo potrzebna.</p>
<p>― Zwariowałeś  ― skwitował Hale, patrząc na niego tak, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

 

* * *

 

 

     ― Co powiedziałeś?!

     ― To co słyszałeś! Nie wierzę, że twój słuch nagle się pogorszył. W końcu wilkołacze zmysły do czegoś zobowiązują.

     ― Przymknij się Stiles. Chciałem tylko, żebyś powtórzył, bo nie mogę uwierzyć w to co mówisz!

     ― Przecież dopiero co kazałeś mi się zamknąć.

     ― Stiles! ― warkot wydobył się z krtani mężczyzny, na co nastolatek przewrócił jedynie oczami. Zbyt  bardzo był przyzwyczajony do tego dźwięku, by teraz wziąć go na poważnie.

     ― Tak jak mówiłem już wcześniej... _Naprawdę nie wiem, co w tym jest takiego trudnego do zrozumienia_ ― wymamrotał do siebie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Derek go słyszy. ― Chcę, żebyś pojechał ze mną do studia tatuażu i podrobił zgodę, która będzie mi tam bardzo, ale to bardzo potrzebna.

     ― Zwariowałeś ― skwitował Hale, patrząc na niego tak, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

     Na te słowa ― a brzmiały one dokładnie tak samo, jak jego poranne myśli ― Stilesowi przemknął przed oczami obraz, który nawiedził go poprzedniej nocy we śnie.

_Derek, patrzący na Stilesa pociemniałymi z pożądania oczami. Pochylający się nad nim, jak drapieżca nad swoją zdobyczą. Jego twarz rozświetlona przez płomienie, buchające od ogniska rozpalonego tuż obok nich. Jego szorstki język sunący po smukłej, bladej szyi Stilesa, zostawiający  za sobą mokre ślady na każdym pieprzyku, który znajdywał się na niej, tworząc z nich ścieżkę. Parzący dotyk jego palców, zostawiających po sobie czerwone ślady na delikatnej skórze. Tak gorące, silne i pewne dłonie, wyczyniające cuda z ciałem nastolatka, wijącym się pod nim._

     O tak. Derek miał racje. Stiles zwariował. I jedyne co był w stanie zrobić, to patrzeć na Dereka, którego nozdrza nagle się rozszerzyły, zasnutym mgiełką pożądania wzrokiem i mruknąć cichym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem, który sam ledwo rozpoznał:

     ― Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

     Po tym wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko, by do końca to pojąć. Wiedział tylko, że to co czuł, to ból w plecach, które obiły się mocno o ścianę jego pokoju i gorące usta Dereka na jego własnych. Takie jak we śnie, jednak tym razem prawdziwe. Składające obietnice z każdym następnym pocałunkiem.  To mu wystarczyło.


End file.
